The Times of Our Lives
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: After Miley decides to move back to Tennessee, Lilly decides that she has to confess her feelings for her best friend to keep her in Malibu. LILEY
1. Chapter 1

The Times of our Lives  
By Ryan T. Morris

**Disclaimer: _Hannah Montana _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. This story begins during "Miley Says Goodbye?: Part 2"**

After Robbie Ray had announced that he had found the perfect ranch. Lilly ran upstairs to her and Miley's room. She flung herself on her bed and started to sob. She couldn't believe that both of her best friends would be leaving. As she laid there she thought of all the times they had together.

Her and Oliver in kindergarten. Meeting Miley for the first time. Giving Miley the Lucky Bracelet. Finding out that Miley was Hannah Montana. The 8th Grade camping trip where the three of them got poison ivy. Going to the dance with Jake. Sneaking into the school with Miley and Aunt Dolly to get the tape with Miley confessing her love for Jake. Dealing with The Cracker. Doing the Bone Dance in Biology. Pretending to be Milo and Otis to break up Robbie Ray's and The Jonas Brothers bromance. Sneaking into Jackson's room to steal his Joey Vitolo baseball. Trying to stop Jake and Traci's "marriage." Plus, she thought of all the hugs that she and Miley had shared over the years.

She always felt safe in Miley's arms and she loved the feeling she got when they hugged.

Then, Lilly sat up and sighed. She knew it was time. For the past few years, Lilly had been secretly harboring feelings for her best friend, Miley. Several times she came close to confessing her feelings, but something always got in the way, be it a boy or just Lilly's fear of losing Miley as her friend. But, now she knew that she had to tell Miley. maybe it was the only way to keep her in Malibu. It was a big risk for many reasons. Not only was she risking losing her friendship with Miley but she was risking losing Oliver's friendship as well.

Her and Oliver had been dating for several months now and she was very happy with him. Her feelings for Miley were slowly starting to fade. She had resolved that the feelings for her best girl friend was just a passing phase. But, somehow, thought of possibly never seeing Miley again forced the feelings back into her brain at full force and stronger than ever. She nodded and said to herself, "It's time..." She picked up her cell and called Oliver's number.

She went downstairs and walked out to the back porch to wait for Oliver. She sat down on the bench and looked out at the blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. Soon, Oliver walked up to porch and said "Hey, Lills, what's up?"

He sat down next to her, Lilly just took a deep breath, "There is no easy way to say this. So, I'm just going to say it... Oliver... I'm breaking up with you."

Oliver was absolutely stunned, "What? Why?"

She took another deep breath. She couldn't think of another reason so she deiced to just come out and say it, "I'm in love with Miley. I've secretly loved her for years. But, when we got together my feelings for her started to fade. But, thought of possibly never seeing Miley again forced the feelings back into my brain, stronger than ever. I have to tell her my feelings for her, maybe it will keep her here. I still love you, Oliver... Just not as your girlfriend... I hope you understand."

Oliver sat there in stunned silence. He was at a lost for words at what his best friend had just told him. Sure he was a little crushed that Lilly didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. He was more shocked at Lilly's confession of her feelings for Miley. He always thought they were closer than most female friends were. He had seen Miley and Lilly both interact with other female friends. Miley and Lilly almost always seemed to hug each other good bye, and they never really hugged any other female friends. Now, that he knew about Lilly's feelings, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Miley thought the same way.

He turned and saw Lilly looking at him, biting her lip, he smiled a little, "Of course, I understand." Lilly smiled when he said this and he continued, "I'm a little upset. But, it will pass. I hope everything works out for you... But, if it doesn't, I'll be here for you..."

"Thanks, Oliver..." said Lilly, as she gave him a friendly embrace. As they hugged, Miley and Robbie Ray got home.

Miley looked and saw her two best friends on the back porch. She rushed over to them and said, "Guys, I've got some great news... I'm not moving back to Tennessee! Daddy found this great ranch 10 miles up the road. 20 acres of land, A nice little barn for Blue Jeans. Our own private beach. And, a beautiful ranch house."

Lilly was so happy, she couldn't contain herself. She got up off the bench, walked up to Miley and kissed her on the lips. Needless to say, Miley, Robbie Ray and Oliver were all a bit shocked at how forward Lilly was. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when it was done, Lilly looked around at her friends and saw their faces. Then, she ran off the porch and down the beach.

Miley chased after here, "Lilly! Stop!" she called out. When she was about halfway to Rico's Lilly did stop. It was getting dark. Her and Lilly were just about the only two people on the beach. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments and then Miley broke the silence, "Why did you kiss me?"

Lilly look down at the new shoes that Miley had bought her that day. Then, she raised her head and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes that filled her dreams. "I kissed you because, I love you... I've loved you for years, Miley. I've never told you because I was always afraid of losing you. But, when I got together with Oliver my feelings for you started to fade. But, thought of possibly never seeing you again forced the feelings back into my brain, stronger than ever... So, I broke up with Oliver..."

"You and Oliver broke up?"

"I had too... I had to tell you how I feel. As far as I was concerned it was the only way to keep you from leaving and I couldn't do that if I was still with Oliver..."

"Wow," was all Miley could say.

"So... What do you think?"

Miley looked at Lilly. Then, she smiled and kissed her best friend. Lilly couldn't believe this was happening. She returned Miley's kisses and then Miley broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Lilly... I've loved you for a long time, and I will always love you." Then they started to kiss some more. After a few more minutes, Miley broke the kiss again and said, "Come on... We better get back to the house, before Daddy comes looking for us."

Miley and Lilly walked back to the house hand in hand. Robbie Ray was in the kitchen making dinner, when they walked in. Miley spoke up, "Daddy, we have something to tell you..." He stopped and looked at the two girls, "Lilly and I have confessed our feelings for each other. We both love each other very much and we hope to spend the rest of our lives together as a couple."

"Well," said Robbie, "I can't say that I'm not surprised. The two of you have always been closer than just friends. I'm just surprised it took you both so long to realize it."

The two girls smiled at his response, then Lilly spoke up, "I guess we were just afraid of being rejected and damaging our friendship."

Miley nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you... I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted to go back to Tennessee... Sure, I miss it, but I'd miss you more..."

"Well, now we both get to have the best of both worlds," said Lilly, "We get to stay together in California and we get to live on a beautiful ranch. I can't wait to see it..."

"Your going to love it, Lills," said Miley.

"I can't wait. I loved visiting your grandmas' farms in Tennessee."

"Well, I hope you two are up to doing some work around the ranch," said Robbie Ray, "Because, I plan on getting some chickens, and a couple more horses."

"Do you think you could teach me to ride, Miles?" said Lilly, "You talk about how much you enjoy riding Blue Jeans. I would love to go with you."

Miley smiled "You bet."

Robbie Ray went back to making dinner, "So, when are you going to tell your folks, Lilly?"

"Well, I'll call my mom tonight and then Miley and I can go talk to Dad tomorrow. Sound good to you?" said Lilly, as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Sounds like a plan," said Miley.

"Now," said Robbie Ray, "Tell me about Jackson..."

**Notes: Please send reviews if you like it. Reviews will inspire me to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Notes: Some characters inspired by Kurrant's Lileyverse. _Hannah Montana _is the property of The Walt Disney Company. I've deiced to set this story in October 2010, which is Miley and Lilly's senior year. **

After dinner, Lilly called her Mom and told her everything that happened. Her mom was very surprised to hear that her daughter had fallen in love with her best friend. Lilly had never shown any signs of being attracted to other girls before. When she was asked about it, Lilly told her mom, "I'm not attracted to other girls. I'm just attracted to Miley..."

Her mother couldn't argue with that so she gave them both her blessing and that she loved them both. That night, Miley and Lilly sleep together in Miley's bed. They were both fully clothed because they didn't think it would be right for them to make love with Miley's Dad right across the hall. So, they just spend the night in each others arms.

The next day, Miley and Lilly were on their way to the Malibu Hills Stables after meeting with Lilly's Dad and telling him about them. He was just as supportive as Miley's Dad and Lilly's Mom had been the previous night.

Miley was driving and said, " You know, I'm glad your parents are happy for us... I was more afraid of your parents rejecting us than Daddy."

"I know what you mean," said Lilly, "I was kind of nervous. But, I knew our folks would be happy for us."

Miley nodded, "Daddy's very understanding and doesn't judge anyone by gender, color or sexual preference. You know, when I was little, Daddy was touring. So, Mom, Jackson, and I would go with him. One time, I got away from Mom and the nanny & I ended up on stage. Daddy saw me he picked up and showed me off to the fans. I smiled and looked out at the crowd. I saw people of every different color. At that point, I'd never seen too many people of different colors. So, I asked him later, if there was something wrong with those people... He just smiled and said, 'No, Bud... You know that God makes people, right?'

'Yeah...' I said.

'And, who makes rainbows?' he asked.

'God,' I said.

'It would seem to me that someone who knows how to make a rainbow, would know a lot more that I would about what color to make children,' he said."

"Wow..." said Lilly.

"I Know," said Miley, "He can be a bit goofy sometimes. But, he does have some words of wisdom every once and awhile... Hopefully, I can be like that with our kids one day." Miley took Lilly's a hand and gave it a squeeze. They pulled up to the stable office and walked inside. They saw a tall, young woman about Jackson's age. She had long red hair pulled back in a braid and was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans. "Hey Miley,"

"Hey, Kaela," said Miley. Then, she turned to Lilly, "Lilly, this is Kaela Davis. Her mom and uncle own the stables. Kaela, this is my girlfriend, Lilly."

Lilly smiled when Miley introduced her as her girlfriend, Lilly extended her hand to Kaela, "Nice to meet you, Kaela."

"Likewise," said Kaela, as she shook Lilly's hand. Then, Kaela looked at Miley, "So, what are you up to today?"

"Well, I'm going to go riding with Lilly on Blue Jeans and then show her the new house."

"Yeah, My mom was telling me last night that your dad bought the place next door."

"Also," continued Miley, "Lilly was hoping to sign up for your beginner's riding class."

"Sure," said Kaela, "we've got a spot or two open."

"Great," said Lilly, "Miley's been talking about how much fun she has riding Blue Jeans. And, I figured that since we are going to be living on a ranch, I probably should learn how to ride."

Kaela nodded, "Makes sense to me." She walked around the counter to the computer. "We've got a new class for new adult riders starting this Monday at 6 PM. It last about an hour. Will that work?"

Lilly nodded, "Sounds good to me..."

"Great," said Kaela, "You want me to added the cost to your account, Miley?"

"Sure," said Miley, then she took Lilly's hand, "Just think of it as a half half birthday present."

Lilly smiled, "Thanks," then she gave Miley a quick kiss on the lips.

Miley smile and then returned the quick kiss and she said, "Oh, Kaela, My dad wanted me to invite you and your family over to the new house for a housewarming party after we move in, in a couple of weeks."

"Sure," said Kaela, "We'd love to come over. Just let us know the time."

"You bet," said Miley, "Well, we better be heading out. See you later, Kaela. Come on, Lilly."

"OK," said Lilly, "Bye, Kaela. See you Monday..."

A short time later, Miley and Lilly were riding up the hill to the same overlook were Robbie Ray showed Miley the house. Lilly had her arms wrapped around Miley's waist as they rode. She love the peacefulness and beauty of the forest of the Santa Monica Mountains. She or Miley hadn't spent much time in the woods since the 8th grade camping trip. Miley had been so busy as Hannah and living her normal life, they never really had a chance to get away from it all.

"It's so beautiful up here," said Lilly.

Miley nodded, "Yeah," she took a deep breath, "It's just as good as being back home."

"Do you think we could go camping sometime? I would love to actually see you put the tent up as fast as you did back in 8th grade."

Miley laughed, "I think that can be arranged." Soon, they reached the overlook. Miley brought Blue Jeans to a stop.

"Wow..." said Lilly, as she took a look at the view in front of her, "This is wonderful, It's almost as great as the view for our balcony. Now, where is our house?"

"Right over there," pointed Miley. Lilly looked in the direction and saw the yellow ranch house with the red roof and the long tree lined drive way, that lead up to the three car garage. Then Miley asked, "What do you think?"

Lilly smiled, "It's perfect. Just like you..." She leaned over and kissed Miley on her cheek.

Miley smiled and turned her body so she could return the kiss then when she was done, she said, "Come on... Daddy said he'd meet us at the house."

A short time later, Miley and Lilly were riding up the driveway to the house. They saw Robbie's SUV sitting at the top of the driveway with another car that neither had seen before. Miley climbed off first and tied Blue Jeans to a hitching post before helping Lilly down. They walked in and saw Robbie Ray talking to a very attractive woman with red hair, wearing a navy blue skirt suit with a blue blouse underneath. "Oh, Hi Girls. Gwen, this is my daughter Miley and her girlfriend Lilly. Girls, this is Gwenevere Hart, she's the real estate agent who's selling the house."

"Nice to meet you," said Gwenevere, as the girls walked over to her. Then, she extended her hand to them.

Miley and Lilly each shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, too, Gwenevere," said Miley.

"Please call me Gwen. Well, if you'll follow me. I'll give you all the grand tour," said Gwen. The living room was a tad similar to the old house with the big French doors that over looked the outside pool. There was a landing big enough for the piano, and the living room was sunk in and had a fireplace. There was a separate kitchen, dinning room, plus a couple of extra rooms. and two hot tubs. The upstairs was split into two wings. On one side were two nice sized bedrooms each with its own bathroom. On the other side was the master suite. It had its own fireplace a fireplace, two large walk-in closets, and a large bathroom, a shower stall, large Jacuzzi tub and two sinks with a marble counter top.

Just as they walked out of the master bathroom, Gwen's cell phone rang, "If you'll excuse me..."

The redhead walked out of the room and Robbie Ray said, "So what do you two think?"

"It's great, Daddy," said Miley."Yeah, this house perfect," said Lilly.

"I wasn't talking about the house," said Robbie Ray, "I was talking about your new room."

"Daddy say what?" said Miley.

Robbie smiled, "Well, I figured that this room would be the best for you two because of the two walk-in closets. You could use one for a Hannah/Lola closet and the other could be for your regular clothes."

The girls smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Daddy," said Miley.

"Yeah, Thanks Mr. Stewart," said Lilly.

"You're welcome, Girls," he said as he hugged his daughter and the young woman he was sure was going to become his first daughter-in-law.

Just then, Gwen walked back in, "So, do we have a deal?"

Robbie Ray looked at his girls and they looked up at him and smiled, he returned the smile and then looked back at Gwen, "We've got a deal."

Gwen smiled, "Great! I'll head back to my office and get the paperwork started. It's been nice to meet you both." She shook the girls hands. Then she looked up at Robbie Ray and smiled, "And, I'll see you in a couple of days to sign the papers." She shook Robbie's hand then walked out.

Robbie smiled and said, "I'll see you then..."

Miley and Lilly watched the interaction between Robbie and Gwen, and could see they attraction between the two. They looked at each other and smiled.

----------------

Soon it was Monday, it would be the first time that Miley and Lilly would be out in public as a couple. As they pulled into the parking lot, Miley turned off her car and looked at her girlfriend, "Nervous?"

"A little," said Lilly, "Even though I don't really care what people think about us. I just hope that people aren't too hard on Oliver because I broke up with him for you."

"Yeah," said Miley, "I know what you mean. Guys, can be so immature."

They walked up to the school holding hands, and neither of them wanted to release the other's hand. They held hands all the way to their lockers, finally releasing each other to open lockers and get the right books for first period. Soon, they saw their best guy friend.

"Hey, Oliver," said Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly, Miley," said Oliver.

"Are they other guys ragging on you?" asked Lilly.

"No, it hasn't been to bad," said Oliver, "Nothing I can't handle."

"That's good," said Miley, "Come on we better head to class..."

No one really bothered the girls or questioned their new relationship. It was just like any other school day. But, things changed a bit when lunch came around. Miley and Lilly were walking toward the lunch room when they saw Oliver came up to them.

"Hey, Oliver," said Miley, "What's the word about us?"

Oliver was friends with just about every group in school, which made him an excellent source of information, "Well, everyone is pretty cool about it. A few of them thought that you two were together before me and Lilly started dating. Some people told me that the were glad that you two got back together."

Miley and Lilly laughed, "Wow... Love really must be blind, eh, Lilly Bear?" said Miley.

"I guess," said Lilly.

"But, you two aren't the big news of the day." said Oliver.

"Huh?" said Lilly, "What could be bigger than us?"

Just then they heard a voice behind them, "Oh my god! It's Mikayla!!"

The three friends turned and saw Hannah Montana's rival, Mikayla, walking toward them, "Miley!" She called out, she came up and gave Miley a friendly hug, and said in a soft tone, "How's my favorite secret pop star?"

**Notes: Nice cliffhanger, huh? Want to find out how Mikayla knows the secret? Then you'll just have to review. Reviews make me want to write more. I've got some great plans for this story, and I can't wait to share them with you. Robbie Ray's line about not telling God what color to make children comes from a story Richard Dawson told on the last show of the original Family Feud from 1985.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Notes: Some characters and events are inspired by Kurrant's Lileyverse. _Hannah Montana _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company.**

_"But, you two aren't the big news of the day." said Oliver._

_"Huh?" said Lilly, "What could be bigger than us?"_

_Just then they heard a voice behind them, "Oh my god! It's Mikayla!!"_

_The three friends turned and saw Hannah Montana's rival, Mikayla, walking toward them, "Miley!" She called out. She came up and gave Miley a friendly hug, and said in a soft tone, "How's my favorite secret pop star?"_

_

* * *

_

It all started when Mikayla and Jake Ryan stared in a movie together. When Miley and Lilly came to the set to apologize for trying to get her fired. Mikayla accepted their apology and deiced that she wanted Miley for her friend. Miley was reluctant at first but the more time they spent together, the more Miley started to like Mikayla. She was funny, smart, and had a great personality. But, the one thing she didn't like about Mikayla was the way she would put down Hannah. She didn't give Mikayla any clues about how she felt about Hannah. Miley would always change the subject whenever Hannah came up.

They had been friends for about a month when Miley deiced that she had to tell Mikayla her secret. She was sitting out on her balcony when Mikayla walked out, "Hey, Miley. What's up?"

Miley turned and looked at her friend, "Come over here... We need to talk..."

"What's up?" Mikayla said, as she sat down.

Miley took a deep breath, "Mikayla, I really like you as a friend. But, I can't stand the way you put down Hannah Montana..."

"Why? Are you the president of her fan club or something?"

"No... I am Hannah Montana."

"What?"

Miley took a deep breath, "Daddy, Momma, and Me created Hannah so could I live the pop star life and still have a normal life with normal friends."

Mikayla just sat there and listened to Miley and then she laughed, "Oh, Miley... You are so full of it... There is no way you are Hannah Montana."

Miley just rolled her eyes, "Come on... Follow me..." Miley took Mikayla's hand and lead her to her closet.

"Why are we going in your closet?"

"Because, behind My closet... is Hannah's closet..." Miley then pushed the clothes away and reveled the large glass doors with the HM logo on them.

They walked inside and Mikayla was dumb struck as she looked around at Hannah's awards, clothes, and other memorabilia. And, the most important piece of evidence, a blond wig on a plastic head. Miley put her hair up then, the placed the blond wig on her head turned and faced Mikayla. "Oh my gosh... You are Hannah Montana...." replyed the shocked popstar.

"Yeah... And, if you don't want to be friends anymore, I'd understand," said Miley, as she took the wig back off and put her hair back down.

Mikayla didn't know what to think. On one hand, she hated Hannah Montana. But on the other hand, she liked Miley. She was cool, smart, and very funny. And, now she had found out that they were they were the same person! "Listen, Miley, this is some big news... And I need some time to think..."

Miley nodded, "I understand. But, you have to promise me, you won't tell anyone. The only people who know outside my family and my lawyers are Lilly, Oliver, Jake and now you.."

Mikayla smiled, "Don't worry, Miley... I don't hate Hannah that much. I can understand why you would create Hannah. Being a pop star can be so crazy... But, then again, look who I'm telling..." The two of them laughed and then Mikayla said, "You know... I don't need some time. I don't care if your Hannah Montana. The only reason I really hated Hannah was because I though she was just some stuck-up pop princess. But, now I know the truth. She's a just a real girl who happens to be a pop star. Can you forgive me for what I said about her, I mean, you."

Miley smiled, "Of course..." Then, they shared a friendly hug.

* * *

Back at Seaview High, Miley hugged Mikayla back, "What are you doing here, Micki? I thought you were on tour with the Jonas Brothers?"

Mikayla broke the hug, "Well, my part of the tour is over. I've been working hard for the past couple of years. So my mother and I deiced I needed a bit of a break. I thought to myself that instead of just getting my High School diploma though tutors, I wanted to experience my Senior Year in an actual High School, so here I am."

"It's great to see you, Micki," said Lilly, "Me and Miley were going to hold tryouts for a new third friend because Oliver here is heading out on tour himself in a couple of weeks."

"Your kidding?" said Mikayla, "That's great, Oliver. I saw you on America's Next Top Talent. You were very good."

Oliver smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks, Mikayla."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," said Mikayla, "I hope High School food is better than Middle School."

The four of them laughed as the walked into the cafeteria. "So, where are you and your mom living now?" asked Miley, as they grabbed their trays.

"We just moved into this great house near the Malibu Hills Stables," said Mikayla.

"Your kidding?" said Lilly, "Miley's dad just bought a place for us in the same area."

Mikayla raised her eyebrow, "Us?"

"Well, my mom got a job in Atlanta. And, so I could graduate with my friends, Mr. Stewart offered to let me stay with them. Then, Miley started to miss Tennessee, so he bought a nice little ranch near the Malibu Hills Stables. We move in two weeks."

"That's cool... So, we're going to be neighbors?"

"Looks that way," said Miley.

After getting their food, Miley, Lilly and Oliver were taking Mikayla to their favorite table, when Amber and Ashley cut in between them and Mikayla. Amber spoke right up, "Mikayla, we'd love for you to sit with us at our table."

Mikayla looked at the two and then over at her friends, "Thanks for the offer. But, I'm going to sit with them..."

Amber turned and looked at Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, "Why would you want to sit with that loser who turned his girlfriend and his best female friend into dyke lovers?"

Mikayla was stunned and furious at Amber's statement. She had no idea that Miley and Lilly were a couple. The last she knew Lilly and Oliver were together. But, that wasn't the reason she could feel her blood start to boil , "Well, for one thing," said she said, "I've known them a lot longer than I've know you. I know that they are good people. And, for your information my mom is a lesbian, and I don't associate people who use that word. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She pushed pasted Amber and joined her friends at the table. Once, she sat down, Mikayla looked at Miley, "Well, Amber is just as lovely as you said she was."

Miley smiled, "Yeah..."

"Now, what's this about you two being a couple?" asked Mikayla.

Miley and Lilly just looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

About a week after the Stewarts and Lilly moved into their new home, they had their Housewarming Party. It was a very small party. Just the Stewarts, Lilly and her dad; Kaela, her mom and uncle; Mikayla and her mom; and Gwen Hart, the real estate agent who sold Robbie Ray the house.

Miley, Lilly, and Mikayla were sitting on the patio drinking sparkling grape juice. "This is a really nice house, Miles," said Mikayla, "I love the view."

"Yeah, me too... Except for the ocean it reminds me of Tennessee," said Miley, as she took a sip of her drink.

Mikayla looked over at Kaela and Jackson who were sitting at a table by the pool talking, "Looks like Kaela and Jackson are hitting it off."

The group looked over at them and Lilly smiled, "Looks like it.. I think Kaela would be good for him. He was telling me the other day that he was envious of what me and Miley have." She took her girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lilly smiled and she looked over at the parents talking and saw how close Robby and Gwen were, and Lilly said, "And, Miley's dad seems to have a little thing for Gwen." Gwen looked at Robby and smiled, Lilly continued, "And, she seems to have a thing for him."

Miley smiled, "I hope so... Me and Jackson are growing up. And, Momma's been gone for 7 years now... She'd want him to be with someone that makes him happy." She wiped a tear from her eye finished her glass and said, "So, does anyone else want a refill?"

Lilly handed Miley her glass, "I'll take one..."

Miley took the glass and kissed Lilly on the lips, "Be back in a second..."

Lilly smiled as she watched Miley leave. Then, Mikayla said, "So, Miley was telling me that you going to be playing for the girl's soccer team for a couple weeks."

"Yeah," said Lilly, "I wasn't going to play this year, but the coach said that they needed some help filling a few spots while some of the girls recover from some injuries I told her to go ahead and put my name on the roster, but that I probably won't play any more once Destiny, Emily and Selena all get healed up."

"And, I can't wait to cheer for my Lilly Bear," said Miley as she returned with her and Lilly's drinks. She kissed Lilly and sat down next to her.

Mikayla smiled as she watched Miley and Lilly together. It made her miss Oliver. She and Oliver had become fairly close in the two weeks before he left for his tour. It started out with him wanting to talk to someone other that Miley and her dad about the music business, but soon they were talking about all sorts of other things. She could feel herself starting to fall for him and she had a feeling that Oliver liked her, too. But, she knew that Oliver wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet. He was still broken up about what happened between him and Lilly. She was hoping that the time away would do him some good and maybe they could give dating a try once he got back. But, for now, she was happy with her daily phone call from him.

Lilly sat there and looked at Miley. She took a breath and thought to herself... 'It's time.' Then, she spoke up, "Hey, Miles... Come with me a second...."

"Okay?" said Miley, as she rose to her feet.

Lilly took her the edge of the patio that overlooked the pool, and she said, "Everyone... Could I have your attention please?" Everyone at the party looked at Lilly and then she continued, "I just wanted to say that I hope everyone is having a good time tonight and even though this is night was suppose to be just a housewarming party. It's about to be much more..." Then, she turned to face Miley, "Miley, the past three weeks we have been together have been the happiest of my life. I can't put how much I love you into words, so I'll just have to show you." Everyone gasped as Lilly got down on one knee. She looked up at Miley and reached inside her pant pocket, and pulled out a ring. "This ring has been in my family for over a hundred years. It was my great-grandmother's engagement ring. It's been passed down from genration to generation. But, it hasn't been used as an engagement ring since... And, now, I figured it was time it became an engagement ring, again. Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

Miley looked down at Lilly and smiled. She smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes, "Yes..." Everyone clapped as Lilly slipped the ring on Miley's finger, then stood up and kissed her fiancée.

**Notes: Just to let you now Mikayla's mom is NOT Margo, her manager. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, It will give me the inspiration to write more.**


End file.
